


Three Is Better Than Two My Dude

by TheShieldAU



Series: RANDOM WWE FICS [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Its a freaking smut with a twist xD





	Three Is Better Than Two My Dude

"Mm... Would you like that Dean?" Seth asked, sliding a finger in alongside his cock. "Having two cocks in you, filling you up?"

Dean moaned, pushing himself down further on Seth's finger.

"I bet you would. I bet you'd love having two cocks pumping into you, huh? Two cocks in your slutty little hole." Seth added another finger as he spoke.

"Please let me come." Dean whined. Seth was way too good at talking dirty, and his flirtatious voice made Dean shiver.

"I think you can come just like this, just from me fucking you. Would you like that? Coming on my cock like a proper slut?"

"Please Seth." He whimpered. Seth took the cock ring off but didn't touch him, sliding a third finger in and resuming his thrusts.

"Ah!" Dean cried out when Seth hit his prostate, moaning when he started alternating thrusts with his cock and his fingers.

"Please, Seth!"

"You can come whenever you want. I'm not stopping you."

"I can't come from just this. I need you to help me." He whimpered.

Dean seemed pretty desperate, and he'd clearly asked for what he wanted, so Seth gave in and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Dean let out a chocked scream and came, clenching around Seth and dragging him over the edge too. Dean moaned as Seth filled him, thrusting up into his hand.

"One of these days, I'll get you to come just from my cock." Seth panted.

"It's not that it doesn't feel good. It does, but it's not enough."

"I know. It's okay. You're allowed to need a bit of extra help to get there." Seth pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I don't know about that, but I'll take you up on that threesome." Jack laughed.

He'd only been joking when he'd said it, and Seth had only suggested it when he was talking dirty to turn Dean on, but here they were.

"Are you stretched enough for me?" Seth asked.

"I think so." Dean panted. Seth pulled his fingers out and eased in, giving Dean some time to adjust before he thrust a few times and hit Deans sweet spot.

"Ah!"

Seth stopped moving, keeping his cock pressed against Dean's prostate.

"I'm going to add a finger now. Stop me if it hurts." Roman said gently. Seth was still pressed against his sweet spot, the pleasure distracting him from the stretch as Roman added a finger carefully. Seth slid out a bit and thrust back in, nailing his sweet spot again. Dean's body spasmed when he did, moaning loudly.

"Y-You can add another finger." He told Roman. The Samoan did, thrusting them experimentally and making both Dean and Seth moan. Seth pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder, encouraging him to relax. He thrust up again, hitting Dean's sweet spot and making him cry out.

"Okay, one more Ro."

He nodded and added the third finger, thrusting them when Seth drew out and drawing them out when he thrust back in. Seth was absolutely loving the extra friction against his cock, and Dean was pretty blissed out by now. Roman cautiously stroked Dean's cock and he moaned, grateful for the contact.

"He's stretched enough." Seth decided. "Go ahead."

Roman pulled his fingers free and lined up, slowly easing in and stopping every few inches to let Dean adjust. He'd never been this full before. It was amazing. Mark groaned at the feeling of Roman's cock sliding against his, easing into Dean.

Once Roman was all the way in, they waited a moment to let Dean adjust and calm down. Then Roman adjusted his hips just the slightest bit and accidentally pressed his cock into Dean's prostate.

"Ah! Move!" Dean cried out. Seth nodded at Roman to let him know it was okay and he drew out a bit and thrust back in. Seth followed suit, timing everything so someone was either hitting Dean's sweet spot or pressed against it at all times. Dean was screaming with every thrust, overwhelmed.

"Please. I wanna cum." He whimpered, crying out when Roman hit his abused prostate, then stayed against it until Seth hit the same spot. Pleasure shot through him with every thrust, making his vision go white as he begged for release.

"It's too much. I need it." Dean pleaded. Roman reached for his cock but Seth stopped him.

"Can he come like this?"

"Seth!" Dean pushed his hips down to meet another thrust directly into his prostate. He'd lost track of which thrust came from who, but they just kept hitting his sweet spot, again, and again, and again.

"Seth please! Ah!"

"You can come whenever you want. No one's stopping you." Seth assured the blonde. Dean reached to jerk himself off but Seth caught his wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

"Seth I'm close." Roman warned, not wanting to come before he was supposed to.

"Hold on just a little longer." Seth soothed. He pressed a kiss to Dean's neck, nailing his prostate again.

"Ah! Seth I can't. Please I can't take it." Dean struggled against his grip.

"You can come like this baby. I know you can."

Roman was the one to hit his sweet spot this time, thrusts slowing a bit as he became hesitant. He didn't want to keep pushing Dean, and didn't want to come yet.

"Seth, he's done so well. Maybe we should-."

"He can do it."

"Ah fuck!" Dean cried out at a particularly brutal thrust from Seth. Roman ran his hands gently up and down Dean's sides, trying to calm him.

"Seth I can't." Roman groaned, thrusting in hard. "I'm gonna cum."

"Hold on."

Dean struggled against Seth. He felt like he might explode, completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

Seth bit down on Dean's neck and his body jolted. It just wasn't enough,

"Okay Ro, you can let go." Seth told him as the samoan couldn't hold back if he tried at this point, thrusting in again and filling Dean right as Seth hit his prostate. Dean let out an ear splitting scream and came hard, whole body spasming as he did. His vision went white and his mind went blank, numbed with pleasure as he clenched hard and dragged Sethover the edge.

Roman collapsed on top of Dean, exhausted from holding back for so long. Seth reached around Dean to stroke his hair.

"Man, your sex life is intense." He panted, leaning into the touch.

"You alright Dean?" Seth asked.

The blonde nodded and gave a weak thumbs up.

"Good." Seth carefully rolled them all over onto their sides and eased out of Dean. He helped Roman do the same and slipped in between the two so he could hold them both.

"I may not move for several days." Roman mumbled, throwing an arm over and taking Dean's hand. Dean squeezed his hand gently to let him know he was okay.

"We've gotta do this again sometime." Seth panted.

"Yeah? Well I get to be on the bottom next time." Roman grinned.

-Downstairs- xD

"I told y'all didn't I." Ash yelled from the kitchen of the apartment she was living with Seth Dean and Roman.

The other five was sitting on the couch with mixed reactions on their faces as they watched the camera that was in the room currently where they was sleeping now.

"Well...uhh. This is interesting.." AJ said awkwardly while Dolph and Drew was laughing their asses off . 

"How do you even deal with this kind of stuff?" Carmella asked eyes glued to the screen as Ash came back with a soda for her and Nia. 

"Mella, your just jealous you can't get any!" Dolph snickered as the others laughed while Carmella flipped him off. 

"I mean.. It kinda sucks when you practically let your brother live here who seriously has a kink for threesomes." Nia stated as she took a sip of her water. 

"Shit.. Why do you think I had to put up that camera up for proof." Ash sighed as she sat back down by her seat next to AJ.

"But hey it's their sex life, and besides like Seth said before, three is better than two my dudes."


End file.
